


Ampora Hive Floor Plan [Images]

by MadameMantra (bellmandi86)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellmandi86/pseuds/MadameMantra
Summary: Now that we've received the tour [ Siren Songs Chapter 14], we can now see the floor plan of the Ampora Hive.





	Ampora Hive Floor Plan [Images]

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to use; just credit back to source.

Guide for navigating the Ampora Hive; Feel free to use for your own content!


End file.
